Snowflake
Snowflake is a strange being who takes the form of a Magi. She has influence over Queen Branwen and has control over the entire war. Snowflake is actually the nickname for this character. She claims herself to be more commonly known as the Devil, Satan, Lucifer, Desolate One, Abaddon, Wicked One, Roaring Lion, Ruler of Demons, and so on so forth. Personality Snowflake is a loud and sly creature. She acts as though she doesn't give a care in the world when commiting horrible acts. She isn't afraid to voice her thoughts on a subject and has a hard time caring about other people. She sees herself above everyone else and looks down at others as "children". Snowflake uses manipulation constantly and does whatever she can to get what she wants. Snowflake seeks challange and will hurt everyone around her for a small ounce of amusement. During the War of Lies Snowflake was first mentioned by Vixen when Deacon and Ach came into Night's Song. He though of how Snowflake would dislike the fact that there were strangers staying in Night's Song. As the plot progressed, it was clear that the leaders, along with anyone else who knew about Snowflake, was terrified of her. The reason for this, was unknown. After the Branwen saw Harth's lifeless body, she said that she wasn't ready for this and it was time Snowflake took over. Snowflake was first seen walking down a long stairwell while humming a strange tune. She opened up a large gate which let loose the Elite Night's Guard into the world. Snowflake would soon periodically show up in Branwen's thoughts; giving her adivce and making fun of the people speaking with her. After Branwen had arrived in the Sands and yelled at Bloodvein, Snowflake supposedly took control of Scraggy and used him to attack Bloodvein. After this, Snowflake could be heard reassuring Branwen that Bloodvein never cared for her and would only betray her in the end. Snowflake, taking the form of Branwen, entered Thar's palace in the thought of "paying her end of the deal". Once they were locked in a bedroom together, Snowflake revealed her true idenity, with the appearance of a Magi, and proceeded to take control of Thar's mind; efficently stripping him of his free will. After this, Snowflake paraded the streets, beating up many citizens of the Sands and taking the female form of a male Brimstone. She waltzed into a bar in which she tore a Ultraviolet's head off. She was spoken to by Cyeril who seemed cautious of her behavior. While they converesed, Poisonstar tried to act clever and spy on Snowflake. Being the Devil, Snowflake quickly realized this and taunted him into coming in. He entered the bar and tried to milk information from Snowflake. She brushed him off and warned him to not make enemies who he couldn't beat. After a smalll chat with Bloodwing, Snowflake let Cyeril leave with a word of warning. Powers and Abilites Being a supernatural being, Snowflake has multiple powers of a wide variety. She is known to be the master of illusions and can take the form of pratically anything. She can change her voice, breed, gender, and behavior with little difficultly. However, when changing form, Snowflake is always envolped by a pillar of green flames right as she changes. Not much else has been shown of Snowflake, but it can be calculated that her other powers include: Teleportation Mind Control (To some extent) Ability to breathe fire Psychokinesi's' Immortality And much more to be seen... Friends, Family, and Other Relationships Branwen Snowflake acts like a second in command for Branwen. She doesn't tell Branwen what to do directly, but she does influence how she behaves. Snowflake comforts Branwen when she's sad and encourages her when she's livid. It isn't known if Snowflake actually cares about Branwen or is merely using her as a figurehead while she takes the reigns of power.